A radio resource control (English: Radio Resource Control; RRC for short) connection is a connection established between user equipment (English: User Equipment; UE for short) and abase station. The RRC connection is used to transmit signaling and data between the UE and the base station.
According to a regulation in an RRC protocol, at least one radio bearer (English: Radio Bearer; RB for short) may be established between UE and a base station. Each RB may be at least one of a first signaling radio bearer (English: Signaling Radio Bearer; SRB for short; denoted as an SRB1), a second signaling radio bearer (denoted as an SRB2), or a data radio bearer (English: Data Radio Bearer; DRB for short). The SRB1 and the SRB2 are used to implement a function of signaling transmission, and the DRB is used to implement a function of data transmission. Because of a factor such as that a condition of a radio channel is changed, a service feature is changed or a quality of service (English: Quality of Service; QoS for short) requirement of a service is changed, an RB that is established between the UE and the base station may need to be reconfigured, that is, a configuration parameter corresponding to the RB may need to be reconfigured. The base station reconfigures an RB by using a Full Config (full configuration) manner. Specifically, for example, four RBs, that is, the SRB1, a DRB1, a DRB2, and a DRB3 are established between the UE and the base station. If the DRB1 needs to be reconfigured, the base station generates an RRC connection reconfiguration message, and sends the RRC connection reconfiguration message to the UE. The RRC connection reconfiguration message carries four radio bearer identifiers and four groups of configuration parameters. Each RB corresponds to one radio bearer identifier and one group of configuration parameters.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the foregoing technology has at least the following problems: When RBs established between UE and a base station are reconfigured by using a Full Config manner, an RRC connection reconfiguration message sent by the base station to the UE not only carries a reconfigured configuration parameter corresponding to an RB that needs to be reconfigured, but also carries an original configuration parameter corresponding to an RB that does not need to be reconfigured. As a result, excessive signaling resources need to be used between the UE and the base station.